


You Took it From Me

by imthederpyfox



Series: Glee [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Attempted Grooming, Blood, Bulimia, Comfort, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Insomnia, Isolation, It gets bad, Kidnapping, M/M, One Night Stands, Pain, Rape, Scars, Self Harm, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Tendancies, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, Touch-Starved, grooming mention, multiple - Freeform, non-con teacher/student - Freeform, non-concent, not wanting to be touched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Prompt I found by - https://www.wattpad.com/user/Rem-Rem-RemmyLupin - on wattpadThere's a new teacher at McKinley - and he's taken a special interest in Kurt.He has quite the impact on the boy, will Kurt ever recover? Will he be able to trust someone other than a couple of select friends again?And what does this mean for future relationships?Plagues by the memories wherever he goes, continuing on after everything that happened to him proves to be quite the struggle for Kurt.- CHECK OUT THEIR VERSION, IT'S NOT FINISHED BUT ITS QUITE GOOD
Relationships: Finchel, Furt - Relationship, Kurtbastian - Relationship, all kurt relationships platonic, britana, for the most part - Relationship, klaine - Relationship, maybe more, non-con teacher student, wemma - Relationship, youve been warned - Relationship
Series: Glee [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530836
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I hate teacher/student things, especially non-con, so this is gonna get dark
> 
> Please read the warning and tags, you've been warned.

Kurt and Mercedes had spent the lesson chatting about what they would be doing in Glee that afternoon. The teachers didn't really mind, since Kurt had good grades anyway and Mercedes wouldn't listen to them. They packed up their things as the bell rang and headed down the hall towards their next separate classes, the last class of the day, art. Kurt waved as Mercedes headed away from him toward her English lesson, and he continued on to his own classroom for one of his favourite subjects.

"Hey, dude." Finn greeted him as he sat down nearby. Kurt rolled his eyes but offered a small smile, he'd told his step brother not to call him that before.   
"Did you guys hear about the new teacher?" Santana spoke up, looking to the small group.   
Tina shook her head. "What new teacher?"   
"Apparently we have a new art teacher, I also heard he's SUPER hot." She smirked. 

"Where did you hear that from?" Kurt asked, but his question was answered when the new man in question walked in, looking around the class. His eyes landed on Kurt and he smiled, before looking back to the rest of the class.   
"Hi, guys." He greeted. "I'm Mr. Gallehan. But you can all just call me Tony."  
The class greeted him, seeming to be enthusiastic about the new teacher. Kurt could see the appeal, the man looked young, blue eyes scanning round. His jawline was strong, his hair brushed up but still somewhat messy and his smile was almost mesmerising. He could have sworn the new teachers eyes lingered on him once more but he was probably imagining it, nobody found him attractive or worth much anyway. 

\------------

Glee was fun that day, and Santana spent the first ten minutes telling everyone how the new teacher was 'definitely gay'. Kurt had to agree, though his gay-dar wasn't exactly as good as the cheerleaders, of course, but there was something about Mr. Gallehan that was obvious, despite all the girls lusting over him.   
Of course a lot of the group argued, mostly the girls. That was probably because the boys wanted the new teacher to be gay, just so their girlfriends would stop swooning over him.   
Kurt didn't see the appeal, of course the teacher was attractive, but student-teacher relationships? No thank you.  
"Ok, guys, let's get on with today's lesson!" Mr Shue called out as he walked into the room.   
  
\------------

A week later and Kurt had to admit he was enjoying school at the moment.   
True, he was still being pushed into lockers, and called names. But he felt a lot more at home with the Glee club, and he found his classes more interesting since they moved him up to higher classes because of how quickly he was finishing his work. And though he still found everything easy, it was at least not boring at the moment. 

He sat down in his seat next to Blaine, a student from Dalton - a school he had transferred to when the bullying get bad - who had followed him back to McKinley since Kurt kept rejecting his advances. He would have found it romantic, if Blaine didn't just sleep with people and never call them again. He had to admit, changing schools was an extreme he didn't think Blaine would take, but the boy - although constantly flirting - was harmless. And at the end of the day, he WAS the only other openly gay guy he knew, so at least even if Blaine didn't talk about that stuff, he knew he wasn't alone. Plus, Kurt was the only guy Blaine had been rejected by, and that seemed to fascinate the other boy, almost like Kurt had challenged him. 

"Hey, babe." Blaine smirked.   
Kurt rolled his eyes, the usual routine. "Hey, Blaine. Finally back off holiday, I see?"   
"Yeah, I got you something." Blaine answered, dropping down a fridge magnet in front of Kurt.   
He smiled but sighed. "Well, I thank you for thinking of me, must have been difficult with your head in between another guys legs."  
Blaine let out a fake offended gasp, but soon got to sharing his multiple partners he'd found while away. "So, I heard there's a hot new teacher here."  
"Unfortunately, yes. But I will warn you, sleeping with teachers is extremely gross." Kurt told him. 

Blaine shrugged a little. "Never stopped me before."  
"So charming." Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled when his friend laughed.   
Honestly, it was strange that Kurt was friends with this boy, Blaine was rebellious and - thought he - was suave; but it worked because Kurt was sassy and smart, and knew better than to let Blaine use him, even if they were friends.   
  
"Well, I'll see you in Science later." Blaine told him, clearing his stuff at the end of the lesson. "You know now I'm back I'm considering joining that Glee club of yours."  
"And why would you do that, Blaine? You called it a 'stupid club for pussies'." Kurt rolled his eyes, heading out of the room.   
Blaine laughed. "Simple, you're there. Besides, I like singing."   
"Smooth." Kurt lied, rolling his eyes. "See you later, Blaine." He headed down the corridor to art and felt the usual pain of being forced into a locker, hard. He clenched his eyes shut for a second, trying to keep from exploding at the person that had pushed him. Sometimes there was that one push that would send a massive jolt down your shoulder, and that was one of them. 

"Hey, get moving." A voice came and Kurt looked to his left to see the jock that had pushed him being sent away by Mr. Gallehan, who turned and smiled at him. "You ok, Kurt?"   
Kurt nodded a little. The teacher placed a hand on his shoulder and nudged him toward the art classroom.   
"Just ignore them, ok? They're just jealous of you after all." He whispered to Kurt before patting him on the back and letting him go to his seat.   
Kurt didn't know what to think of that interaction, but Mr. Gallehan had helped him, so he was thankful. 


	2. Tutoring

"So, here's a list of students who I think could benefit from a little extra help." Mr. Gallehan smiled that dazzling smile at the class. "I'll post it on my little chalk board over there, so please check it before you leave."  
"You reckon it's private tutoring?" Blaine asked Kurt with a smirk and Kurt rolled his eyes.   
He looked to the other boy. "Blaine, you're exhausting. Surely you need a break from sex for a while."  
Blaine laughed. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" 

Kurt sighed, but smiled, turning his attention back to the front. He had to admit, art had always been one of his favourite subjects, and Mr. Gallehan was a good teacher, letting them pick their own subject. Of course, being a budding fashion super star, Kurt had chosen a fashion based project, asking the tutor if he could incorporate it into his textiles assignment as well. The teachers for both classes had agreed, and Kurt had began his project into designing clothes based on different art periods. He had to admit, he was enjoying these classes more than he had with his old teacher.   
"Did you finally decide on a project, Blaine?" Mr. Gallehan's voice cut into this thoughts as he continued his designs for an Art Deco style dress. 

"Yeah, I'm thinking a sculpture out of old bottles or something." Blaine smirked, showing off his sketches. Blaine wasn't exactly very gifted with art, and Kurt was fairly certain he'd only picked the class because he could slack off. Plus Kurt had taken it and he was still trying to get in his very skinny pants.   
"Great, good idea, man." Mr. Gallehan smiled, turning his attention to Kurt. He stood behind his chair, leaning over to look at his clothes designs. "Looking good, Kurt."   
Kurt smiled a little. "Thank you..."  
"Keep up the good work." The teacher rubbed Kurt's shoulder a little before heading off to talk to other students, smiling as he walked past. 

"Stop blushing, Hummel." Blaine joked, a cocky smile on his face.   
Kurt shot him the finger, making the other boy laugh. "Oh, shut up. I'm just glad someone appreciated my artistic talent." He drolled, causing the other boy to laugh more. He threw a pencil at hima nd continued with his work, chatting with the other boy every so often. 

When the class was over, they packed up, checking who was on the sheet. Kurt hadn't been expecting to be on the group tutoring sessions, he'd always gotten high grades without really trying, and art was no exception. "Something wrong, Kurt?" The teacher's voice came from next to him, and he turned to face him.  
"Oh, um, well, I thought I was doing good in this class?" He explained, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.   
The teacher chuckled. "Don't worry, Kurt. You're doing well, so far. This extra class is just so I can help people hit their full potential." He explained.  
Kurt felt relieved at that. "Oh, ok."

"Come on, Kurt, Shue will have a go at us if we're late!" Blaine popped into the room and Kurt realised everyone else had left.   
"I have to go." He told the teacher, quickly rushing past him and following Blaine out the door and down the corridor. "You're not gonna check the list?" He asked Blaine.   
Blaine snorted. "Yeah, cuz I really need to check it to know I've gotta do it."  
Kurt looked back, feeling eyes on him, and noticed Mr. Gallehan stood in his doorway, watching them go with a smile. The teacher offered a wave and Kurt looked back to his friend as Blaine began talking about Glee. He shook himself and got back into the conversation. "I still can't believe Mr Shue let you join." He rolled his eyes as they headed into the choir room. 

\------------

"Surprised you decided to turn up." Kurt smiled as Blaine sat down next to him.   
Blaine rolled his eyes. "Only here for the eye candy, honey." He smirked, and Kurt sent him 'that' look. Blaine chuckled, getting his sketchbook out. "You got a pencil?"  
Kurt sighed. "It's art class you and still haven't learned to bring a pencil?"   
"Do you not know me at all?" Blaine grinned and Kurt handed him a pencil.   
"Next time I'll stick it somewhere you won't enjoy, maybe then you'll learn your lesson." He muttered.

Blaine laughed. "How d'you know I won't enjoy it?"  
"Oh god..." Kurt dropped his head onto his desk.  
"He won't help you." Blaine laughed at the other boy.   
Kurt glared at him. "Shut up and get on with your work." 

Mr Gallehan had complimented Kurt's work a few times, spending a lot of his time around that area of the classroom during this session. He assumed the teacher would be trying to put his focus into different students during these lessons, so he didn't really think too much about it.   
Once the class was over, he and Blaine packed up and headed outside. "See you later, boys." Mr. Gallehan had called after them, and Blaine and Kurt both said goodbye. Kurt agreed to give Blaine a lift to his place, he knew Finn and Blaine hung out sometimes to play video games and Kurt sometimes joined them. 

"Am I finally lowering your resolve? Isn't Finn round Rachel's tonight?" Blaine asked as he hopped into the passenger seat.   
Sometimes Kurt rolled his eyes so much when dealing with Blaine that he gave himself a headache. "Oh, so I'm not good enough for you? Maybe I should just drop you off at home."  
"Just kidding, babe." Blaine backtracked, grinning. "Come on, we can watch a film or something."  
"Fine." Kurt smirked, driving them back to his house. 

\------------

A couple weeks into the extra classes and it was a week before half-term break.   
Kurt had begun bringing earphones into class for the extra lessons, sometimes not having enough energy to deal with Blaine and his jokes and general attitude. He got lost in his work a lot of the time, not noticing people wondering round, and sometimes he didn't realise he'd ignored his tutor until he felt a pat on the back and jumped out of his concentration, pulling his earphones out to hear what the teacher had to say. 

"Come on, Kurt." Blaine told him, looking at his phone as he waited for the other boy to finish packing up.   
"Shut up, Blaine." Kurt huffed. "You're incorrigible..."  
Blaine grinned. "Aww, thanks, babe~"  
"You don't know what that means, do you?" He asked, pulling his satchel over his shoulder.   
"No clue. So, what's Carole cooking for us tonight?" He asked as they headed for the door. A lot of the students in the extra class had been told they didn't have to come any more, so it was just himself, Blaine and a couple other students at this point, so they were the last ones left as the others all rushed out the door as soon as possible. 

"Who says Carole's cooking for you?" Kurt asked, sassily.   
Blaine chuckled. "Oh, maybe we can go to Scadels?" He asked.   
Kurt scoffed. "Not after last time, you left me to go have sex in the bathroom."   
"Aww, come on, I said I was sorry." Blaine batted his eyelashes.  
"And then did it again ten minutes later." Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Gallehan asked as the boys got to the door.   
Kurt turned to him, and Blaine said he'd wait in the car park. "Yeah, yeah, what's up?" Kurt asked, smiling.   
"Well, I know you're working hard, and your work's good, it is..."  
"But...?" Kurt asked, knowing full well one was coming. He tried not to frown, but he'd thought his work was good. 

Mr. Gallehan chuckled. "That's what I like about you, Kurt. You're intuitive, smart." He folded his arms, resting against his desk.   
"Uh, thank you." Kurt smiled. "But you were saying?"  
"Well, I just don't think you're hitting your full potential in my class." The teacher told him. 

Kurt paused for a second, thinking over that. "I'm trying my best-"  
"I know, Kurt, I know." The teacher stood, walking over. "I know you are, and your attitude is really good, you're a great student." He smiled, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Look, I know you want to pass this class, and I just wanna help you, maybe we should set up another session each week? A private one so I can help you with your work, help you do the best you can. How does that sound?"  
Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Can I think about it?" He asked. 

"Of course, take your time. Let me know when you've figured it out, ok?" The teacher smiled. "You have a lot of potential, Kurt." He squeezed his shoulder a little. "I hope you realise that."  
Kurt smiled a little, before stepping away and heading to the door. "See you later, Mr. Gallehan."  
"Call me Tony, Kurt." He smiled. "Have a good weekend."  
Kurt nodded, heading to the car park and finding Blaine. "Let's go." He smiled, getting into the car. 

"Thought you'd abandoned me." Blaine smirked. "Thought maybe you'd run away with the hot art teacher."  
"Oh shut up." Kurt chuckled, nudging Blaine.  
Blaine laughed. "So, Scandels later?"  
Kurt groaned. "Fine, fine, just to shut you up."  
"Yes!" Blaine cheered, and Kurt rolled his eyes.


	3. A Lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make myself uncomfortable writing this, I really don't like student/teacher stuff...

"Kurt, hi, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mr. Gallehan came over as Kurt came out of the choir room with the others.   
Kurt nodded, telling the others not to wait up. They walk out toward the parking lot and Kurt turns back to the tutor.   
"Have you thought about the offer I told you about?" The teacher smiled.   
Kurt nodded a little. "I'm not sure, Mr. Gallehan-"

"Kurt, look, if you don't come to private tutoring, I fear your grades won't be high enough to get you through this year." The teacher told him, his expression serious. "I want what's best for you, I don't want to see you fail."  
"I-I didn't think my grades were that bad..." Kurt muttered, frowning as he gripped his bag strap.   
Mr. Gallehan offered a smile, patting his arm. "Look, I want to see you succeed, you have a lot of potential, and these sessions would build your grade back up, yeah?"  
Kurt nodded a little. "Um, yeah, I guess if it'll get my grade up." He smiled. "Can I ask why my grade's so low...?"

The teacher smiled. "It won't be soon, don't worry." He patted Kurt's shoulder again, sliding his hand down to his elbow. "Ok, have a good night with your friends." And he was heading away down the corridor. Kurt watched him go, before shaking his head and heading out to the parking lot where the others were waiting.   
"What did Mr. Sexy want?" Sugar asked and he shook his head.   
"Just wanted to ask about my project for art, no big deal." Kurt shrugged. "So, what's the plan?"  
Rachel took his hand. "We're going to the cinema!" The group headed off, and Kurt glanced back to the school. He spotted Mr. Gallehan coming outside and the teacher offered him a wave. Kurt turned his attention back to the group when Rachel began talking to him. 

\------------

"You sure you don't wanna join?" Finn asked the next day as they left Glee.   
Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yes, Finn. Don't want to be a third wheel."   
"You're never a third wheel." Rachel told him, tucking an arm in his and Kurt smiled. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure, Rachel. I'll just head home and do some homework, have a quiet night." He shrugged as they came to their cars. "But have fun at Breadstix."  
They said their goodbyes, and Kurt got into his car, waving to the two of them before driving off, heading home. 

\------------

"God, no, please!" Kurt groaned as his car spluttered to a stop at the side of the road, dropping his head onto the steering wheel. "Why...?" He mumbled, shaking his head. "I just gave you a once over!" He sighed, jumping out of the car and slamming the door, heading to the boot to grab his spare overalls, not wanting to ruin his outfit.   
He pulled his jacket off and zipped up the overalls, heading to the front of the car with a step, placing it down and pushing the bonnet open and looking at the internals.   
But, try as he might, he couldn't find what the problem was and the sun was annoying him with its heat. He wasn't wearing sun cream either, and he didn't want to burn more than he already probably was. Angry, he kicked at the front of the car, the hood dropping back down and he huffed, folding his arms. 

Deciding to start walking to the garage and ask them to bring his car in to look at out of the sun, he grabbed his keys and began walking.   
"Hey, Kurt." a voice had him jump, and he quickly looked to his right to see his teacher driving slowly next to him. "Walking home?" He asked, looking over the boy's overalls.  
Kurt sighed, offering an annoyed smile, it was the best he could do at the moment. He'd rolled his sleeves up because of the heat and his hands were covered in grease, a smear of it across his cheek and his hair wasn't perfectly quaffed anymore, more of a messy brush up. "My car broke down." He shrugged. "I just checked it over last week as well so..."   
"Well, I'd be more than happy to give you a lift?" Mr. Gallehan smiled. 

Kurt looked back to his teacher. The sun was very hot, and he could already feel his pale skin burning... Plus then he could get his car back to the garage sooner and get it fixed up before tomorrow, that way he wouldn't have to risk sitting in Finn's messy truck for a portion of time more than he was willing to. He sighed, stopped walking and nodded. "Sure, if that's ok?"  
"Not a problem, Kurt, jump in." Mr. Gallehan smiled and Kurt climbed into the passenger seat of the car.   
"You don't mind the grease?" Kurt asked, worried about messing up the car as he pulled his seat belt on.   
The teacher shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Ready? You'll have to give me directions."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, just continue down this road for a while." He felt a little awkward, but the teacher turned on some music, telling Kurt he could plug his phone in if he wanted to. Kurt did just that, picking the Wicked soundtrack. "Left here." He said after a while of them listening to music.   
"Sure thing." The teacher replied, turning when Kurt said so. "So, your project is looking good so far, I really think these extra lessons will help you bring it together."  
Kurt smiled. "I enjoy art."  
"Have you thought about what you'll do after school? Any plans on where to go or what area to go into?" 

Kurt shrugged. "I haven't made up my mind yet, I know I want to go to New York, but I don't know whether to follow fashion or music or acting..." He sighed, he had so many options and the idea of leaving Ohio scared him. "I don't know yet. It's stupid."  
"No, it's not." Mr. Gallehan looked to him. "Have you thought about staying in Lima? I hear the college here has some good classes, and it's somewhere you know. I'm sure some of your friends will be going there? Like Blaine?"   
Kurt shook his head. "I don't wanna be stuck here for the rest of my life..."

"I admire that, ambition is a great quality, Kurt." He responded, turning down the street Kurt pointed out. Kurt smiled, looking down, embarrassed. "Don't put yourself down so much, Kurt. You're a good person, I think you have more potential than the rest of the kids in that school." He patted Kurt's knee, turning his eyes back tot he road.   
"Um, thank you, Mr. Gallehan-"  
"I've told you before, Kurt, call me Tony." He smiled, and stopped the car as they came to Kurt's house. He'd decided he wanted to get changed before heading to the garage, get the grease off of himself and such. "This your place?" The teacher asked, looking at the house through the car window. 

"Yeah, we moved here when my dad married Finn's mom." Kurt shrugged. "Um, I really appreciate you giving my a lift, Mr... Um, Tony." He smiled at the teacher.   
Mr. Gallehan smiled. "And time."  
Kurt thought about how to repay the teacher for going so much out of his way for a student. "Would-would you like a coffee? Just to say thank you?"  
The teacher grinned. "Sure, let me just park up."  
"Ok." Kurt headed inside, throwing his jacket down and putting the kettle on before rushing upstairs to get changed. When he came back down, the tutor was looking around his kitchen, resting against the counter. "Bad day for my car to break down." He tried to make conversation as he headed to the kettle, grabbing a couple mugs and pouring his special coffee beans into the two of them before adding the water. "Milk, sugar?"

"Just some milk, thanks, Kurt." Mr. Gallehan smiled, patting the boy on the shoulder. Kurt finished off the drinks and handed one to his teacher. "How much do you reckon it'll cost you to fix? Can't be cheap for a car like that."  
"Oh, it's no problem, my dad owns a garage and I help him out so I get help on the car for free." Kurt shrugged. "I'm gonna head there soon to ask my dad to pick my baby up." He chuckled, and his tutor flashed him a smile.   
"Well, you make a good grease-monkey." He smiled, sipping on his coffee. Kurt smiled a little as his teacher continued glancing round the kitchen. "I'd be happy to give you a lift to the garage? Woulnd't want my student getting more sun burnt."

"Oh god, is it really that bad?" Kurt groaned, putting his coffee down and heading to the mirror, seeing the spattering of red across his nose and cheeks, along with the grease. He glanced down to his arms, seeing the tops of them a light pink. "That's what I get for being so pale and forgetting sun screen." He sighed, shaking his head and turning back to his teacher, who was watching him with a smile. "I should probably get this muck off..." He motioned to the grease on his hands and cheek.   
"I'm sure you'll just get dirty again working on your car." The teacher shrugged. "Ready to go?"  
Kurt downed the rest of his coffee and nodded, leading the way and locking the door as they left. Mr. Gallehan waited on the step for him to finish locking up and asked for directions when they got in the car. They listened to music again, and Kurt watched the world go by outside the window. "Just here." He pointed out the garage, and the teacher pulled to the side of the road. "Thank you, again, you didn't have to help me, I really appreciate it, Mr. Gall-Uh, Tony." 

"Like I said, anytime, Kurt." The teacher flashed him that pearly smile. "And I'll try to think of ways to make our sessions interesting and fun for you, don't worry, we'll get your grades back up."  
Kurt nodded, smiling again and saying goodbye before closing the door and heading into the garage to talk to his dad. He looked back, and the teacher waved at him, and he offered a tiny smile and a little wave before going inside.


End file.
